A conventional water ball such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,986 generally includes a spherical ball for providing a toy 3 inside the ball 1 which may be rotatable to increase its vividness. However, only one toy is rotatable in the ball, lacking of a three-dimensional decorative effect.
It is therefore expected to disclose a display device such as a crystal ball having an upper decorative article rotatable with respect to a lower rotatable decorative article for enhancing a decorative effect.